Unexpected New Destiny
by daylightvampire
Summary: *MOVIE VERSION* Larten finds Darren as an orphaned baby and decides to raise him but will Destiny allow him? rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected Destiny

A/N: This is an alternate universe to Cirque Du Freak (the movie version) and is told in Larten's POV but I may have at least one chapter in Darren's point of view. Basically this about Larten finding an orphaned baby Darren and, with the help of Truska, raises him. It may seem a little choppy but I am trying to not make it that way. By the way this story was inspired by a story called "What about me?" and another called "Daddy". Enjoy. : D

The Cirque was always on the move. One day we could be in a barn and in the next we could be in one of the seasonal campgrounds. This time we were staying in an old theatre in a small town. My name is Larten Crepsley and I am a vampire. I have lived for well over 200 years and not once have I felt lonely, but tonight I was. Even with my girlfriend (Madame Truska) at my side, I still felt an empty void in my heart. Truska seemed to notice and told me to go for a walk but then her face went blank as it did when she envisioned something.

"Murlough, deaths of two parents, a baby orphaned, Darren" Truska came back to the present "What did I say?" she asked as I walked out the door.

"Oh, just something about clear skies and a bright shining sun tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll be back before dawn" I said, contemplating her vision all the while I did so. What did Murlough have to do with that vision? Whatever it was, one thing was for sure; he would be the one causing the deaths of the two parents.

I had walked around town for an hour and was about to go back when I heard a rustling noise from up in the tree. 'Good God! Creepers at this hour?' I thought, deciding whether or not to shake the tree and yell 'EARTHQUAKE TEST!'

All jokes were put aside however when I noticed that it was the vampaneze, Murlough, and he was looking for prey. In the window across from the tree was a family of three, two parents and a baby. I started up the tree but Murlough didn't notice me and instead leaped into the window. There was crashing noises coming from inside the house and as I leaped into the window I noticed that the attacker and attackees were nowhere to be seen. Then there was a female scream from another room. Running into the hallway, I saw the father's body on the floor with fresh blood leaking from a fatal neck wound.

'Murlough must be saving him for later' I thought darkly. A baby's cry broke the silence in the house from inside the baby's room. As I walked into the room, I saw Murlough cutting large slits in the mother's throat so that the blood would flow freely. The mother's body was bending over something she was protecting.

"Come on, hand the kid over. Children's blood is my boss's favorite" Murlough hissed. The mother gave a small cry and held the crying babe closer to her chest. Without another thought, I leaped forward and caught Murlough by the neck and threw him across the room. Murlough snarled when he saw me and leaped with his claws slicing through the air. Our battle continued as we exchange blows; I took a critical blow to the shoulder and soon after, I raked my talons across his chest. Murlough staggered back and hissed

"This isn't over Crepsley, you're going to regret stealing young Murlough's dinner" he took one last look at his lost meal and bolted out the window. I turned on my heal to examine the mother and child. The mother's breath was now coming in ragged gasps. I bent down beside her but before I could speak, she pushed the small bundle in her arms toward me.

"His name is Darren, please take care of him, all of our other relatives are dead and I can't bear to think of him in an orphanage" This was the only thing she managed to choke out before she died. I took the little bundle into my arms and looked at the child. He had dark brown hair which was matted with his mother's blood and tears streamed down from big brown eyes. A little hand found it's way to the folds of my large coat and grasped them tightly. Before I knew what I was doing, I tucked the child into my coat to keep him warm and climbed out the window. I did not flit back to the theatre for fear that not even being inside my coat would protect him from the sudden lack of air. Instead I just ran at full speed. By the time I reached the theatre, I was defiantly out of breath. I saw Truska waiting for me at the front entrance.

"Larten, where have you been? It's nearly three minutes to dawn and…. what is that?" she asked as she pointed at the bulge in my coat. I took the baby out and handed him to her. Truska let out a gasp and took Darren into her arms and cradled him.

"He has blood all over him! Is he-" I cut her off and told her that it was his mother's blood. Truska then hurried back into the building to clean the child off.

"Larten, where did you get him?" she asked after she was done cleaning the blood off of Darren.

"Murlough killed his parents. His mother handed him to me before she died, said his name was Darren and asked me to take care of him" I said, looking sadly down at the orphaned child. Little Darren was looking happily up at Truska and snuggled into her, totally forgetting about the earlier events.

"Well he certainly is a happy little guy" She said, cuddling him.

"Yes, he is" I said blankly as I felt the empty void in my heart fill up. This child needed me and I needed him, so I made the decision.

"Truska, can you please help me with the child?" I asked

She smiled at me understandingly "So, you decided to keep him?"

"Yes"

"Alright, I guess I can play 'mama' '' She laughed when she saw me blush. When we reached my room, Truska told me to lay in my coffin. After I did so, she positioned the child in my arms. A few seconds later, Darren nuzzled his face into my chest and fell asleep. A warm feeling consumed me that I had never felt before. Truska walked out of the tent and came back minutes later with a blanket.

"There" She said as she draped the blanket over Darren and I "That should keep him comfy"

The baby gave out a little sigh and fell into a deep sleep, snuggling even deeper into my chest. This made me smile, Truska noticed and smiled as well. Truthfully, I had not done this in a long time.

"There will be plenty of moments like these in the future years but raising a child is not an easy job, that's why you have me here" Truska stated as she smiled down at Darren. An idea occured to me and I smiled mischieviously up at her and asked "Would you like to join us, I believe that family relationships start on the first night where both the parents and the child sleep together"

Truska smiled back "Alright but just for tonight"

I made room for her as she climbed into the coffin and we each put an arm around each other and the other over the baby.

* * *

_One Night Later:_

We were already packed up and ready to go. I had already told Mr. Tall about Darren's two human parents and that I was taking him in. He placed an anoynomous calm with the police and told the rest of the Cirque to pack up. After my coffin and things were loaded up, I nestled Darren into my arms and sat in the back of the truck. A few seconds later, Darren started to cry and I paniced. Truska jumped onto the back of the truck with a baby bottle that she obviously bought on a short trip to the store before we left.

"Calm down Larten, he's just hungry. Poor guy hasn't eaten yet" She stated as she took Darren into her arms and put the baby bottle to his mouth to drink. After he was finished feeding, Darren started to cry again. I looked at Truska with a pleading look. She rolled her eyes and sighed

"Larten, you don't know anything about babies do you? He just needs to be burped and you just can't sit there holding him, you have to rock and entertain him" Truska demonstrated and gave Darren back. I looked down at the child and started rocking him. Darren looked at me with those big brown eyes and smiled, giggling as he did so. I smiled back at him as he started to play with the folds of my large coat. All of a sudden, the truck roared to life as the driver turned the ignition key. Darren whimpered and hid his face into my chest. I tried to comfort him

"Shhh, it's alright. It is just the truck"

Darren continued to whimper, begging for protection. I decided to humor him.

"It is alright, I will not let the monster hurt you" I paused, then tucked Darren into my coat and whispered "I will not let anyone hurt you"

Darren finally calmed down and fell asleep. I kept him inside my coat and held him close. I made a silent promise to protect this child, my new son, from all harm; especially from the likes of Murlough and the other Vampaneze.

A/N: OK, HOW MANY PEOPLE WOULD LOOK UP INTO A TREE, SEE A CREEPER, AND SHAKE SAID TREEE WHILE YELLING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS

"EARTHQUAKE TEST!"

Come on how many?

So me by show of han... *pauses and thinks* REVIEWS how many people would do that XD

Next Chapter to be up soon! Please read and review and please be nice (I really do not like ill reviews) XP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, new chapter and look 11 reviews already! Thanks guys, could not do this without you! :D I know that a lot of people out there are kinda pissed off that the producers of the movie really switched the plot around but I think that it will be interesting if they continued the series. Well anyway, here's chapter two! :D

Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put it in the last chapter so here it is; I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE PLOT. To bad but Darren Shan was the one with the mind to come up with such and epic story and props to the producers of the movie too.

Chapter 2

Two years have passed since Darren had come into my life. In that time, Darren had spoken his first word.

(Flashback) I was sitting in my chair looking at old paintings when I heard a little sound coming from the crib that I set up for Darren. It came again a bit louder, it sounded like "Da Da". I stood up and walked towards the crib with my mouth agape, and peered inside. Darren was looking at me with his arms outstretched.

"Da Da"

I smiled and leaned into the crib, Darren's little hands touched my face. "What is it Draga Copil?" I picked him up and held him to my chest. Draga Copil is Romainian for 'dear child', I thought it fit to give him this nickname since he was so dear to my heart. I learned many languages from traveling with my old mentor, Seba. Darren just giggled happily and continued to smile at me. (End of Flashback)

I was currently lying in my coffin, waiting impatiently for the sun to go down. Truska and I figured that we could switch Darren back and forth between our tents every other night and day. Today was Truska's day to have Darren and I would just have to wait for night to come to see Darren. Suddenly, there was rapid knocking on my coffin lid. When I opened it, I saw Truska with a frantic look on her face.

"Larten, he's gone!" She gasped

"Who's gone?" I asked

"Darren!"

"What?"

"When I last saw him he was playing with his toys and when I looked at him again, he was gone!" She cried. I jumped out of my coffin and put my coat on.

"Let's go and find him!"

The two of us raced out of my tent, I thanked the vampire gods that it was only evening; otherwise I would burn. We searched the whole camp and after being asked by Mr. Tall as to what we were looking for, we told him that Darren was missing. He soon had a search party which was small in the begining but then grew larger as more and more people volunteered to look for the small child. Mr. Tall told Truska and I to go back to my tent and see if Darren had somehow slipped past us. As soon as we rounded the corner, we stopped dead in our tracks; there was Darren standing up all by himself. When he saw us, Darren smiled his little smile and took a step towards us. I was about to rush over to him when Mr. Tall grabbed my shoulder and said quietly "Wait".

Darren took another step forward then another and another. I knelt down and stared at him with a bright smile on my face. Darren's smile became even bigger and he squeaked

"Papa, momma"

My smile became loving as I stretched my arms out and whispered

"Yes, come to me my Draga Copil"

Darren continued to close the distance between us, staggering only once until he finally fell into my arms and giggled. "Papa!"

I laughed and pulled him into my lap and cooed to him in a soft voice "Now where do you think your going?"

Darren pointed a little finger at me and squeaked "Papa"

"Ah, I see. You wanted to see me didn't you? Well here I am!" I said as I playfully tossed him into the air and caught him, causing him to giggle. Truska was watching Darren with that maternal love in her eyes.

"Awww, isn't that sweet?" Corma limbs cooed with Alexander Ribs at her side, by now the search party had found out where Darren was and gathered around us to witness Darren taking his first steps. I smiled up at her and positioned my son in my arms. I then noticed that Mr. Tall was looking in the distance. He then shook his head and bellowed "My friends, I am afraid that an urgent matter has come up and that I must leave to attend to it" With that, he was gone.

Still confused as to why Mr. Tall had to leave at such a short notice, everyone headed back to what they were doing before Darren disappeared. I walked over to the kitchen area and sat down at one of the tables while Truska went over to the fridge to get us something to eat. She came back with two sandwiches and a bowl of applesauce for Darren (A/N: I really don't know what two year old little people eat o.O). Once we were finished eating, the three of us started to head back to my tent when all of a sudden a hand grabbed my wrist. I quickly passed Darren to Truska and spun around to face my surprise adversary.

"Whoa Laren it's just me, Gavner!"

I froze for a second then smirked at my best friend and old partner.

"Gavner Purl, you should not sneak up on other people like that. I could have torn your head off if I thought you were an enemy who was after my family!" The words just came out of my mouth.

Gavner blinked and asked "Family?"

I realized my stupidity and sighed "Yes Gavner. You know Truska-"

Gavner turned to Truska and shook her hand "Ma'am"

"-and this is my son, Darren"

Gavner's jaw dropped to ground and he sputtered "But...but...but, I thought-"

I cut him off abruptly "Gavner, I will explain things better in my tent. Truska, can you take Darren to your tent please?" Truska nodded and walked to her tent. When Gavner and I were in my tent with the door closed, Gavner instantly started asking questions.

"Okay man, how in the HELL did you manage to-"

"Darren is not my biological son. I saved him from Murlough after he killed the boy's family" I started to explain about how Darren's mother wanted me to take care of him. After I was done speaking, Gavner's eyes had turned dark and he hissed angrily "Damn vampaneze. Taking a child's parents away"

He then looked up at me, smirked and asked "So this makes me an uncle?"

I grinned back and said "Yes, as long as your not a bad influence on him. Now, shall we go and properly introduce you to him?"

* * *

The next night, Mr. Tall returned to camp with a small child in his arms. He called a meeting and as soon as everyone was settled, Mr. Tall introduced the child.

"His name is Evra and he is a snake boy. I rescued him from starving to death in a dumpster. Evra will be joining the Cirque as of tonight"

After the meeting was over, everyone got a chance to take a good look at the snake boy and to introduce themselves to him. When it was my turn, the little snake child looked up at me and asked in his two year old "Wo' are ou'?"

I smiled and shook his little scaly hand and said "My name is Larten Crepsley. You may call me Mr. Crepsley if you wish"

The child smiled at me and said "D'okay Mr. Crupsley" Then his attention turned to Darren who was situated in my other arm, peering at the snake boy curiously.

Evra smiled warmly and asked "Wo' are ou'?"

Darren smiled back and said "Darren"

"Nice ta met ou', wanna be my best friend?" Evra smiled shyly.

"Sure" Darren beamed back.

After Truska was done introducing hereself to the snake boy, the three of us went back to my tent to relax for the rest of the night.

A/N: Okay, that's the end of chapter two. Just to let people know, I have had no knowledge about two year old munchkins. So if my story is inaccurate, please don't blame me T-T

Please read and review, my stories are nothing without reviews *Makes puppy dog face*.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okaayyy, here's chapter 3! (I don't have anything to talk about right now; see you at the end O.o)

Chapter 3

Over the course of the next two years, Darren and Evra grew into a very lovable toddlers and each in turn formed a strong brotherly bond. The entire Cirque grew to love them very dearly, including Rhamus Twobellies who never seems to like anyone. Mr. Tall had taken Evra in as his ward, child members of the Cirque had to have a parent or guardian look after them. Life had gone as usual after the Cirque's introduction to it's two newest members but there were still some problems to be dealt with.

*Scene opens with Larten, Mr. Tall, and Truska talking in Mr. Tall's tent*

"Larten, Darren is getting older and someday we will have to tell him that he is not biologically our son" Truska said with great melancholy. I looked over at her with the same expression.

"You think I don't know that?" I realized then that I had used a sharp tone so I softened it. "It would not harm Darren if we do not tell him. Truska , I have not been this happy until you and Darren came into my life"

Honestly, the point I was trying to get at was that I was absolutely sick and terrified of the thought of Darren running off after I told him he was adopted. I had truly come to love Darren as my own, he had become the most precious being in my life.

"That may be so Larten but think of this, what if Darren finds out you are a vampire?" Mr. Tall asked. That had stopped my heart from beating for a second. What if Darren **DID** find out I was a vampire? He would definitely run for sure. Mr. Tall must have read my thoughts (Yes, he has that ability) because he then spoke again.

"Darren may not run away but rather keep it a secret that he knows and decide to do some research "

I scoffed "What kind of research? You mean those myths that humans wrote about us to ease their minds, do not be ridiculous Hiberneous!"

"Yes, but he may just put two and two together. For instance, how are you going to explain why you sleep in a coffin?"

I remained silent.

"I would like you to think things over and come up with a reasonable solution Larten, that is all" Mr. Tall dismissed us and we headed back to my tent where we left Darren in the care of Corma Limbs. I stopped outside the door of my tent and hung back. Something was not right. I told Truska to go to her tent but she refused, she said that she wanted to make sure her baby was alright. With my sharp finger nails at the ready, I burst into the tent expecting a battle to begin but instead I was greeted with a familiar hearty laugh.

"Hello Larten, I see you haven't changed a bit!"

I grinned "Well, I should have known it was you Gavner, with all that heavy breathing of yours I thought a bear might have sneaked it's way into my tent"

Gavner frowned at me then muttered "Stuffy old bat"

It was then that I realized that Darren was riding on Gavner's back, giggling with joy and Corma sitting in a chair smiling happily at us.

"Look papa, uncle Gavner's here!" Darren cried as he slid off Gavner's back and ran into my arms. I lifted him up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Were you behaving for Corma before this **Neanderthal **came?" I asked him on the verge of laughing. One of Gavner's eyebrows went up and he muttered "He also had a knack for using large words"

Darren became confused and was about to ask what the word meant when Corma and Truska burst out laughing.

"Oh, he was an angel as always Larten" Corma said as she recovered from her bout of laughter.

"Thank you for looking after him" Truska said she too recovered.

"It was no problem. See you later Darren" Corma said as she walked out of the tent. A moment later Darren yawned.

"Looks like somebody is ready for bed" Truska commented

"Not tired' Darren tried to protest but soon fell asleep in my arms.

"Of course your not" Gavner chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes. I settled Darren more comfortably in my arms and then looked at Gavner and asked

"May I presume that the reason you are here is not only to see your nephew"

Gavner's eyes grew dark and he muttered "Yes, but you may want him to leave the room just in case he wakes up. This may not be for his ears"

"Yes, Truska can you take Darren to your tent please?"

As soon as Truska left the tent with Darren, Gavner and I began to talk. Gavner went first

"Tiny is back and I can feel he is up to no good"

"When is he ever up to any good?" I asked sarcastically

"Never. This time, however, I have reason he is getting involved with the vampaneze"

"Have you talked with the princes?"

"Those cowards? HA! They would do anything to keep out of Tiny's way... can't say I blame them, that thing is a maniac!"

That was something that everyone who has ever met Mr. Tiny had in common.

"Larten, what I am about to tell you is the main reason that I came" He leaned closer "Tiny plans to on starting something terrible"

"What is it this time, another hurricane?"

"No, I'm not sure what it is but I received information from Evanana. Tiny is planning on using to boy to start a bloody war between the vampires and the vampaneze that will end up deciding that fate of both species. One who is blood thirsty and one-" He paused for a second "who was raised by a vampire"

I dropped the glass of blood I was holding as my breath caught in my lungs.

"No, not him" I gasped for breath "Not Darren!"

"There is a chance that it could be someone else!" Gavner tried to calm me.

"What chance is there?" I cried "How many vampires in the clan would take in a child?"

The two of us stayed silent for a long time. Then Gavner got up and said quietly "I must be leaving now"

I didn't bother looking up from my hands when I said "I will tell Darren that you said farewell"

Gavner nodded then flitted out of the tent. I followed out the door to go to Truska's tent. When I entered the tent, I saw Truska lying on her bed with Darren snuggled into her chest. I smiled at my family but my face hardened when when I stared at Darren.

'Tiny is not going to get his filthy hands on him. By the gods, I swear it!' I thought confidently. I walked over to the bed and lied down next to Truska so that Darren was in between us, kissed the two of them on their foreheads and fell asleep.

A/N: *Explosion erupts in the distance, then comes a whistling noise and then here comes DV flying through the air all burned up and smoking*

Kyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh *BOOM* ow ow ow ow **OW**! Okay, note to self 'do not leave gasoline next the fireworks you are lighting' *licks fore figure and thumb and puts out the fire burning front bangs*

Hi, hows it going? Well that was chapter three and I have 3rd degree burns all over my body O.o

Happy 4th of July to everyone who celebrates it! :3

I need to explain something real quick. The story 'WHAT THE HECK?' really is not a story (as you may have guessed) I just made it to see how everyone reacted to it. If anyone wants me to delete it then please tell me.

If you want to give me some **positive/constructive **criticism then please do so, just be nice cuz I hate ill gotten reviews

Have a safe, explosive 4th of July and do not do a anything particularly stupid

Now if you will excuse me, I need take a bath in ice cold water. Does anyone have any calamine lotion?

*walks off and you see a little flame still burning in the back of DV'S hair*

*DV* (Short for daylightvampire, I saw some authors putting their initials on the bottom of their stories and I wanted to do that too O.o)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This part is going to contain 3rd person point of view, you'll see why but it will be switching form 3rd person to larten's POV. By the way, I am making Darren an extremely smart 5 year old, so don't be confused if the kid talks smartly in this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

The next morning, little Darren woke up to see both of his parents sleeping on both sides of him. Darren was a very smart for a five year old and knew just how much his daddy hated the sun, so he got up and closed the blinds. After that, he decided to go for a walk in the woods that surrounded the winter campgrounds. It was very easy for Darren to sneak out considering that it was too early for anyone to be up. As soon as the child stepped off the bridge and into the woods, Darren saw a fat, bald man leaning up against a tree. The man had a black suit on with purple lining. Just looking at gave Darren an eerie feeling but the man looked very nice and in the eyes of a five year old, if someone looked nice then they wouldn't hurt you. So Darren walked up to the man who said

"Hello there little one"

Darren smiled and said "Hiya, what's your name?"

The strange man smiled back and replied "You can call me Des"

"Okay Des, wanna come with me?"

"For a walk?" The child nodded in reply "Alright"

After awhile they were quite far from the camp and this did not go unnoticed by Darren who turned to Des and said

"I should go back no, cuz my papa will come looking for me"

Des grinned "Not to worry little Darren, I have magic powers you see and after I met you I decided to make a copy of you. So your mom and pop will think that you are still in the camp, you can explore all day and when you get back; the copy will disappear "

Darren's eyes shined bright with excitement "Wow! That's neat!"

"I am glad you think so" Des put on a sad face and moaned "Everyone always calls me evil because I can do things they can't"

Darren's face dropped and he said "That's really mean of them! I don't think your evil, I think your really neat and don't worry I'll be your friend!"

Once again, Des put on another face but this time it was happiness.

"You will? Oh, it is so nice to have someone to call a friend!"

Mr. Tiny grinned inwardly, he had this child wrapped around his finger.

"Oh, do want to know a secret?" The child nodded "Vampires exist"

Darren looked frightened "Really?"

"Yes and did you know that there is one living in your camp at this very date and time?"

By this time, the poor kid was shaking from head to toe.

"Who is it?" He yelped

Tiny once again grinned inwardly with delight at the sight fo the poor, frightened boy.

"Did you know that your papa is keeping a secret from you?" He paused for dramatic effect "**HE'S **the vampire who is living in the Cirque!"

Darren gasped and took a step back "NO! My papa isn't a vampire!"

Des offered up a fake sympathetic look and said "I'm afraid it is so little one" Des then began to explain _most_ of the things about vampires and as he finished up, he added "Just watch your papa for awhile and see what he does"

The two of them walked around until night came. Des turned to him and said

"Well Darren, I must be off and you should be heading back to the camp. That spell may not hold for much longer"

With that, he was gone and Darren started to walk back to the camp with questions in his mind about his father. Unfortunately, Darren's father decided that it was a good night to go hunting.

* * *

(Mr. C's POV)

I was sitting up in a tree when I saw a hiker a short distance away from me. I jumped out of the tree and stealthily came up behind the hiker and breathed out the knock out gas.

(3rd person POV)

Darren was nearly at the camp when he heard a thud, followed shortly by the sound of slurping. The overly curious child crept forward but stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. What he saw was his father crouching by an unconscious hiker with his mouth on the hiker's shoulder. The child let out a frightened cry and took a step back, stepping on a twig in the process. Darren's father's head shot up and looked over at him and his face turned from surprise to shock as he realized who it was. What Darren saw, on the other hand, was not his father but a monster with a drop of the poor hiker's blood sliding down from the corner of his mouth. Without a second thought, the child bolted in the opposite direction.

(Mr. C)

I recovered from my shock when Darren bolted away. I quickly rubbed spit on the hiker's wound and took off after him. It was complicated to catch his scent because of the thick scents of the undergrowth and forest but I could hear his frightened cries. I tried to call him back but he would not come "Darren, please, come back!"

(3rd person)

Darren ran faster than he had ever ran before, ducking under protruding tree roots, running through bushes. Hot tears were streaming down his face, his father was a monster. Next to him, the river sped up into a very strong current. Suddenly, Darren slipped and plunged into the ice cold raging rapids.

(Mr. C)

My search became frantic when I realized that Darren's trail was getting dangerously close to the river's edge. This river, like many others, gets faster and deeper as you head downstream. Not to mention that there are very sharp boulders within the water. A scream filled the air and was followed by a splash. To me, the world came to a halt. I raced faster and as I did so, I looked into the water. Sure enough, there was a tiny body flailing in the rapids. Without a second thought, I dove into the water and swam towards Darren. Just as I was about to reach him, Darren lost consciousness and the water engulfed him; pulling him to it's dark depths. I dove under the water and found Darren. Grabbing hold of him, I swam back to the surface. I held Darren securely to my chest and when my feet touched land, I dropped to my knees and gently placed Darren on the ground.

I put my ear to Darren's chest, he wasn't breathing and there was no heartbeat. I felt my insides tie into a knot. I put my mouth to Darren's and breathed into him and started to pump his chest. I did this for two minutes and was about to give up when Darren coughed up a ton of water and started to breathe normally again. I snatched Darren up and squeezed my son against my chest with relieved tears flowing down my face.

"Thank Paradise, I thought that I had lost you!" My expression then became deadly serious and I growled "Do not **EVER** do that again, do you hear me Darren?"

Darren looked at me for a moment the tried to pull away from me. My grip tightened "Stop this Darren, we need to talk!"

Darren kept on pushing away and crying out "Monster! Monster! Monster!"

Finally, I felt I had no choice. I slapped him across the face, not hard enough to severely hurt him but enough for it to sting and to get his attention "Darren, listen to me!"

He looked at me with a stunned expression but the tears of fright still remained "W-What were you doing to that man?"

I sighed "Darren-"

"You were drinking his blood weren't you? Des told me all about what you are!"

It was my turn to be shocked, then I thought for a moment. Des... Des-Tiny! 'Damn that bastard!' I growled in my thoughts "Darren, what else did he tell you?" I dreaded the answer.

"He told me that you drink people's blood and that you can do a lot of things other people can't"

"Is that it?"

"Yes'

I was now relieved that Mr. Tiny didn't mention the fact that I was unable to have children.

"Darren, it is time that we talk" I briefed him on what it was like to be a vampire and that we don't 'hurt' the people we feed off of. I left out the gory details though.

"Wow, so you can run really really fast?"

"Yes, would you like me to show you on the way back to camp?"

He nodded eagerly and I pulled him into my arms but I put him into my coat for precaution. Darren's head poked out just enough to see what was going on.

"Darren, when I count to three hold your breath. One, two, three!" With that, we took off and in a second we were back at camp.

"Wow! How did you do that?"

I explained flitting to him as I carried him into camp. When we were about half way to my tent, I heard footsteps running behind me.

"Larten, Darren's gone missing and-" Truska cut herself off and examined Darren and I "Well I see you found him but why are you two drenched?"

"I will explain later but for now I think I will take Darren for the rest of the night" I said tiredly

Truska nodded before kissing Darren on the forehead and began to walk to her tent.

"Hey! What about me?" I playfully protested

"Later, I need to get some rest" She smiled back at me

I groaned causing Darren to giggle. I looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and a smile on my face

"Think that's funny do you?"

With that, I tossed him into the air and caught him. When we reached my tent, I dressed myself and Darren into dry clothes. That was when I saw the gash on Darren's arm.

"Darren, give me your arm" I bent my face over Darren's wound and ran my tongue over it three time to ensure that my saliva had completely coated it.

"What are you doing?" Darren asked

"Healing your wound, vampires have a healing power in their saliva" I explained

"Oh"

I carried him over to my coffin and climbed in with him. I was tired, after chasing Darren, diving into ice cold raging rapid river water, nearly having multiple heart attacks, and to top it all off I flitted and that is extremely tiring work. So it did not take long for me to follow my son into sleep.

* * *

(3rd person)

A figure stood waiting by a tree outside of the Cirque's campground. Suddenly, a little person from the camp hobbled over to the figure and started talking in a language only the figure could understand. After awhile, the figure spoke up

"I see, so the realization only brought them closer then ever before instead of separating them. I much more work to do if I am going create the war I wish for"

Mr. Tiny stepped back into his car and drove away, plotting for his war.

* * *

A/N: Hi! So here's chapter, and I'm starting to think that I am over playing that whole father and son sleeping together. Let me know if you think so too please.

One other thing, **DAMN YOU MR. TINY!**

Mr. Tiny: You're the one who wrote the story

DV: *Ignores Tiny* Please Review, they are very much appreciated. If you want to flame me a little go ahead, I'm curious as to what people think

*DV*


	5. Attention!

Attention!

To my awesome readers: I am sorry that it has been so freaking long since I've updated my stories but there has been so many things going on in my life which includes a little bought of writers block. Please have patience with me and I will get back to these stories as soon as I can and addition to updates, a couple of new stories are on the way. I will give you a little more briefing on what happened when I get the new chapters up.

Thank you for your time.

I'm a little more active on deviant art if you wish to talk to me there.


	6. VERY IMPORTANT

A/N: I know its been a long time and I know that I'm disappointing a lot of you for posting this author's note instead of an actual chapter. However this does pertain to the story.

I regret to inform you all that I'm not as into Cirque Du Freak as I was a long time ago. I probably will not continue this story myself. This was originally a growing up drabble with only bits and pieces of young Darren's life in this AU.

With that being said, I'm going to change this into a basis for a challenge for you all. Meaning, I want you guys to continue it yourselves. You can add on to it. Your drabbles don't have to necessarily coincide with each other but they can if you want them to. All you have to do is put 'Unexpected New Destiny' drabble in your summary.

For those of you wondering what I'm going to do with "Terrible Misfortune", I may or may not be continuing that one. I'll see how things go. However, I've really gotten into the Attack on Titan fandom lately and I really want to write some fics for that.

Lastly, I want to thank all of you for reading my stories and staying with me. I love each and every one of you. Reviewers like you are what makes writers like me write. Right now, I feel like I've failed you for not providing what I promised you. I'll find a way to make it up to you guys. For now, I'll leave this in your hands. I'll read the drabbles and review them if you want.

Good luck and happy writing!

*DV*


End file.
